villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kingpin (Spider-Man: The Animated Series)
Wilson Fisk a.k.a The Kingpin is the main antagonist of the 1994 TV Series Spider-Man The Animated Series''.'' ''Spider-Man The Animated Series'' This Kingpin is fairly close to the comics version, but he is often occupied with manipulating superpowered characters to do his bidding. In addition, as opposed to just being a crime lord in New York, the Kingpin has a global criminal organization; his headquarters is simply located in New York (in the Chrysler Building, which he dubs "Crime Central"). His physical abilities are generally depicted the same as his comics counterpart, except in one instance when he toppled a huge robot. His body mass is stated in this continuity as being only "2% fat", a statement followed by the declared possession of "350 pounds of muscle." He is the mastermind behind the creation of the Spider-Slayers and is responsible for the creation of the Insidious Six, the animated equivalent of the Sinister Six. He is also involved in a power struggle with crime boss Silvermane. Initially, he operated behind the scenes until the "Framed/The Man Without Fear" two-part episode, where his identity was revealed to Spider-Man with the help of Daredevil, who was seeking revenge for his father's murder at the Kingpin's hands. The Kingpin's main associate here was at first Alistair Smythe, but after Smythe nearly betrayed the Kingpin because he believed Kingpin was going to kill him for placing his son in jail during the Daredevil two-parter, Dr. Herbert Landon replaced him. The Kingpin remained at large throughout the series, although an alternate dimension's version was arrested in the series finale. Another alternate version was shown to be the lawyer of that dimension's Peter Parker, though he proved just as underhanded as his counterparts. The Kingpin has proven to be more than a match for Spider-Man, eluding capture and even capturing Spider-Man on occasion. This series also described an origin for the Kingpin as seen in "The Man without Fear," somewhat different than the comic book version. As a boy, Wilson Fisk was influenced by his father, who sought employment as a mob criminal. When older, Fisk assisted his father in robbing banks and jewelry stores, culminating in one robbery where his father escaped but Fisk, hampered by his already-considerable weight, was captured by police. Fisk did not name his father at his trial and was sentenced to prison, where he resolved to survive. In adulthood, Fisk emulated his father's goal and climbed to a position of seniority within the mob, adopting the alias "Kingpin." He has had his police file destroyed, removing all record of his earlier arrest – effectively making his former life "cease to exist." He then exacted revenge against his father, who was implied to have been killed by the Kingpin's henchmen. It was also revealed that his real name was Wilson Moriarty. He maintained a strained relationship with his wife Vanessa, who was well-aware of his activities and wanted him to let it all go. Though he loved her, she eventually left him after being briefly kidnapped by Silvermane. Spiderman the Animated Series - Daredevil vs Kingpin ''Trivia'' * He is voiced by the late Roscoe Lee Browne. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Mastermind Category:Archenemy Category:Parents Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Fighter Category:Evil from the past Category:Leader Category:Big Bads Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Game Bosses Category:Imprisoned Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Brutes Category:Business Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Egotist Category:Abusers Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Hegemony Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Evil Vs. Evil